Broken to Pieces
by TheRandomAnimeGuy
Summary: Boruto has been cold and depressed ever since his parents death, but a new new girl in town might change that for the better. This will have some Inohima but the Inohima chapters will be few and far between
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Moving In

 **Oi, TRAG here with a Borusara fanfic, this is one of my OTPs (along with LuNa and KamiJirou). I love this pairing, it's just so cute (channeling my inner Mitsuki) I've been reading so many fanfics about them and if you find any juicy Borusara gems send them my way. So, onto my scheduling stuff, by the end of July I plan to have a concrete schedule that you'll be able to find in my bio. And to all loyal fans (if you haven't died in the time it has taken me to upload), you can find my original story Blood is Thicker than Water on Wattpad TheRandomAnimeGuy, so check that out if you like my writing. Jesus Christ, 139 word intro! I need to get to writing the actual story!**

17 year old Sarada Uchiha was wandering around Konoha, the city she had just moved into. At one point she found a park and decided to go inside.

Then an orange haired girl ran up to her and "Hi! My name is Chocho, nice to meet you!" She stuck her hand into her bag of chips and ate a handful.

"Sarada Uchiha, nice to meet you too," she said in a grimace, she wasn't really interested in friends ever since her old best friend betrayed her.

"Ooh, like Sasuke Uchiha?" Chocho asked.

"That's my father, but what's it to you."

"Sasuke Uchiha is legendary in the leaf city and is actually training one of the young ninja here."

She noticed two kids sparring next to the center of the park, one with bright yellow hair and sky blue eyes and another with baby blue hair and a snake tongue.

"What are those two doing?" Sarada asked curiously.

"Training for the upcoming exams, they're probably good friends to have, though you should watch out for the blue haired one, he ships his friends together." Chocho answered.

"Okay, note taken."

At that moment someone threw a kunai at Sarada and Chocho yelled "No!"

Sarada closed her eyes and prepared to get gashed by the super sharp kunai but didn't feel anything, she opened her eyes and saw the yellow haired kid in front of her with the kunai in his mouth.

"What's your fuckin' problem," Boruto barked at the assailant.

"What does she mean to you?" The bully barked back.

"She means nothing to me, but that doesn't mean that I won't protect the innocent."

Boruto threw the kunai back at the bully and he scampered off.

"Why _did_ you save me?"

"Uhhhhh... Oh what the fuck. You remind me of my sensei," his phone started to buzz, "Speak of the devil, hello... at the park... the training fields... ten minutes, got it... okay bye."

"Gotta run!" The boy yelled to Sarada and Chocho.

* * *

Sarada decided to go find her papa and went to the tracker on his phone.

When she got there she gasped, she saw the kid from earlier sparring with her papa, his shirt was torn apart and he was cut up bad. She had to admit, he looked hot. So he was the one training under her father.

Her father was about to attack from above but she saw a strange blue and black eye flare up in his right eye, and he hit Sasuke right in one of his vital chakra points, knocking him down. He got up instantly. "So you're finally learning to use your Jogan, nice, but if you want to become as strong as your father you have to keep training it."

Boruto then collapsed from exhaustion.

Sasuke then noticed his daughter, "Hey princess, I see you've seen my student, he's quite the powerhouse."

"We've met, well more like he saved my life and then ran off, are you going to help him."

"He'll be fine."

Then Boruto came to.

"What happened?"

"You passed out during training."

"Hey burrito."

"Hi kid-I-saved-in-the-park, and it's Boruto."

"Well I better get home before my sister does anything irresponsible with Inojin."

"Boruto, she's 15."

"You wouldn't know how many times I have woken up in the middle of the night to my sister moaning."

"..." Both Sasuke and Sarada were without words.

 **I hope you enjoyed and I don't feel like making an outro so deal with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Bloody Encounter

 **Oi, TRAG back with another chapter, I know I should probably be working on my KamiJirou fic but I have put that on hiatus for now so I can work on things that are fresh in my mind.**

"Ino-INOJIN!" Himawari screamed.

They both climaxed at the same time and then collapsed on top of each other.

"God that felt good Himawari," Inojin gasped.

"Yeah, it did."

They heard the front door creak open and Inojin threw his clothes on and jumped out the window.

Himawari pulled her clothes on and dragged herself to the living room.

"Hey Hima, I got some of the pills, be sure to take one, unless you want to get pregnant, that is." Her brother said.

Ever since their parents died protecting the village, Boruto had to be the responsible one, always cleaning, paying bills, and providing for Himawari.

"What are you talking about?"

"Really Hima? Stop playing dumb I saw Inojin's car outside."

"Oh..."

Himawari kind of despised her brother now, but he was the one feeding her. She would give anything to have her old brother back, the one that didn't have to worry about taxes or his little sister or constant assasination attempts.

Boruto desperately wanted to change the subject, "Soooo, did you know Sasuke-sensei has a daughter?"

"No, what's her name?"

"Sarada, she's about my age, and to tell the truth, she's really hot," he whispered that last part.

Himawari gave Boruto a smug look that said 'you have a crush on her'

"No I don't! God Himawari, I met her just today!"

"Sure, sure."

There was a knock on the door and it was Chocho and Sarada, desperately knocking.

Boruto let them in and rolled his eyes at Chocho,"What did you do this time?"

"Since when did you become responsible?" Chocho accused.

"Oh, I don't know, since my parents died!" Boruto slapped his hand over his mouth realizing Sarada was there.

Sarada glanced over to Himawari and saw her birdsnest hair and flushed face and started cracking up, remembering what Boruto had said earlier.

"Are you laughing at the fact my parents are dead!?" Boruto screeched at her.

"N-no look at Himawari, haha," she said between laughs.

Boruto had a sinister idea, "Hey Hima, did you remember to take the pill?"

Boruto tried to keep a straight face and it seemed like it worked.

"No not ye- BORUTO!" She yelled remembering they had company.

Everyone started laughing and Chocho said,"We still have cops on us you know."

"Okay, okay I'll deal with it," Boruto walks outside and noticed something weird about the police, his Jougan came on and sure enough they had shadows coming off of them.

He looked at their headbands and saw another headband under them. He ran to one of them and ripped of their leaf headband and saw a hidden sand headband with a scratch through it.

"You aren't cops, you're rogues from the sand!" Boruto yelled.

"Yeah but you can't do anything about it, it's 6 against one," one of them spat.

"You'd be surprised, dattebasa," he seldom used his verbal tic anymore, other than when he was serious.

The leader of the rogues saw Boruto and started to think really hard 'Wait, yellow hair, blue eyes, that dojutsu...' "OH MY GOD! T-THAT'S BORUTO OF THE JOUGAN!"

The blue mark on his hand which could have easily been mistaken for a tattoo started to light up and started to expand, stopping at his eye.

He sucked up the oncoming fireball that the leader created. The enemies in the back were charging up a strong raiton jutsu.

"Hi Raishin no Jutsu!" Boruto teleported away and then in an instant the leader was gone with him (he used the jougan teleportation to teleport the leader and the jutsu to teleport himself)

A few seconds later the two came back with one of them clearly dead.

"Hn," Boruto scoffed sounding a bit too much like his master.

Then the second in command screamed "Ketsuryugan!" And his eyes turned red with an oval pupil.

"What? Chinoike?!" Boruto asked surprised.

At that moment the second in command threw a vile of liquid iron at Boruto which started to chase him. The other sand-nin hit it with a Suiton jutsu that solidified it, then it started to shoot towards Boruto at very high speeds.

It hit Boruto in the stomach which caused him to cough up blood.

The second in command groaned because his chakra reserves were running low and he couldn't use his Ketsuryugan. Boruto just smiled, "Time to get serious." He used his large chakra reserves to run towards the second in command only to be blocked by a Doton rock wall.

He teleported through it with his Jougan and used a Doton jutsu to impale some of his supporting ninja through the chest.

The Chinoike ninja took a food pill and declared, "It is an honor to fight the famous Boruto of the Jougan! You shall see the true power of the Ketsuryugan!"

His Ketsuryugan flared to life, summoning the blood of his fallen comrades. The sand headband he was wearing blew off to reveal another headband, a Hidden Cloud headband with a scratch shaped like a plus in it.

A deep voice finally muttered, "My, my, I see why Kawaki was so interested in you and that eye of yours."

Boruto gasped, "Don't you dare talk of that traitor in front of me!" Blinded by rage he flew towards the rogue-nin, already charging a Vanishing Rasengan.

Sarada was confused by this situation, first of all, who the hell is Kawaki? Second of all, why does that name have such an effect on Himawari and Boruto (at this point Himawari was on the floor crying), and lastly, what is a Jougan? Is it like her Sharingan? Or Hima's Byakugan? She had so many questions.

Boruto flew at the ninja with his Rasengan when it suddenly vanished, Boruto smirked and kept flying at the red-eyed fiend. When he hit him, he realized that the Rasengan has actually vanished. In the split second Boruto was pondering why it had disappeared the Chinoike slammed down into his skull and spat, "You are much too predictable, foolish child!"

Boruto jumped back holding onto the top of his head, screaming in frustration.

 _Okay Boruto, you just need to remember the weird frog guy_ **(reader's you know who)**

Boruto went to his mental landscape and saw Kurama, yet in an untamed form. When he was released from Naruto he had become feral and angry.

"Kurama! Dumbass! Give me some chakra or I fucking will!" Boruto usually had to swear angrily at Kurama to get anything out of him.

Kurama turned around and jumped back and shook his head. Boruto just jumped onto his head and slammed his foot into his teeth, Kurama recoiled, mewling. He held out a single paw, reluctantly.

"Good boy! Bye Kurama!" Boruto disappeared from his mindscape and returned to the forest behind his house.

"9 Tails Cloak, 4 Tails!" Boruto exclaimed, four fiery tails showing up over his body.

"Ketsueki Bunshin no Jutsu **(Blood Clone Jutsu)** Hardened Blood!" Three blood clones formed from the cesspool of blood the opposing ninja created, instantly hardening into a humanoid resembling the user. The clones ran at Boruto but were easily dispatched by a flurry of kicks.

"Chidori!" Boruto charged chakra in his hand and you could hear the chirping of a thousand birds for a split second until their graceful song turned into the sound of cracking bones and burnt flesh.

The Chinoike-non spit out blood and declared, "You really thought you could kill me that easily! I will show the ability of my Ketsuryugan! You see, the Ketsuryugan works in a similar fashion to the Sharingan, where as when you feel strong emotions your dojutsu will change, like a Sharingan to a Mangekyou Sharingan. Though the Ketsuryugan does it differently, when you feel a strong connection to someone, rather mentally or emotionally, the Ketsuryugan becomes the Akuma Ketsuryugan, the Demon Blood Dragon Eye. Just like the Mangekyou Sharingan, the Akuma Ketsuryugan grants an additional ability to the user and now you shall see mine! Akuma no Chi no Chiyu!" **(Demon Blood Healing, also really glad to be done with that long explanation, none of this is canon but I thought it would make this battle a lot more interesting if I gave the villain a boost, and we saw like, barely anything of the Ketsuryugan so I have the right to make shit up!)**

The purple oval in the middle of his eye spun and multiplied to create an 8-pointed asterisk star and the red and black of his eye warped to create a spiral effect around the asterisk.

His allies' blood flew into his wound and healed it, granting him extra chakra and vitality.

Boruto's four-tailed cloak came off, a byproduct of him using up too much of Kurama's chakra supercharging that Chidori, he had planned for that to be the last hit, but was thwarted by his enemy's Demon Blood Healing.

Boruto turned around to see the man flying right at him until he was whisked away by black flames. He turned to his left to see Sarada standing there, Sharingan activated, eyes bleeding.

"Fuck... I shouldn't use Amaterasu so much, I'm just gon-" Sarada passed out right there, on the spot.

The damage done to the rogue-nin was too large for even an advanced healing technique like Demon Blood Healing to regenerate, he had bad, 4th degree burns coating his body and both of his arms were burnt off.

Boruto stumbled over to the man and stabbed him through the gut, putting him out of his misery and killing him respectably.

 **Well that got intense! Boruto was much more powerful than the Chinoike missing-nin but he underestimated him. Sarada passed out after one use of Amaterasu because she just started training with her Mangekyou Sharingan ( I am not going to reveal how she got it just yet, wait for a future chapter). Yes Jiraiya is alive in this story, in this universe he got revived when Nagato used the Rinnegan Revival thing or whatever it was called, I like pervy-sage too much, Jiraiya and the toads will be a major plot point in the future. That's just about it.**

 **This is TRAG signing off, I'll see ya in the next one!**


End file.
